Banshee's Veil
Banshee's Veil is a legendary item in League of Legends.Banshee's Veil Item Page at the Official Web Page. Recipe |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 450 health = 1200g * 55 magic resist = 1100g ** Total Gold Value = 2288g * 45 health regeneration = 1620g Complete Combined Gold Value: 3920g * is gold efficient when its healing buff is active. Otherwise, the spell shield must have at least a value of 450g. Strategy * is a strong item against magic damage but is most valued for its ability to prevent crowd control or counter poke damage. As such it is highly recommended to build when you are being focused by crowd control effects, or when the enemy has initiation or pulling abilities like and . Combined with , will make you very resilient to both magic and physical damage. * During the late game, Banshee's Veil is a great addition for AD carries because it can block important crowd control abilities (e.g. , , ), or in other words, it can prevent the enemy from initiating on you. Notes * If Banshee's Veil is up and you activate or , both shields will pop when hit by an ability. This is intended.RiotDaemon's post about shields interactions * Banshee's Veil's passive will block the vision-based components of or . * Banshee's Veil can negate effects from active items such as and . * Banshee's Veil does not negate summoner spells and . * Banshee's Veil will not block damage from persistent AoE spells such as: or . * Banshee's Veil will not block passive damage over time effects from abilities such as or . * Banshee's Veil's passive carries over to clones, like or . * Banshee's Veil's Dominion counterpart is . * Some of abilities will pop the shield. Patch History + + 875g = 2750g (total cost increased from 2520g) * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Magic resist increased to 55 from 45. * Mana reduced to 0 from 300. * New Unique Passive: Grants +45 health regen per 5 seconds for up to 10 seconds after taking damage from an enemy champion or when the spell shield breaks. V3.02: * Item cost decreased to 2520g from 2610g. V1.0.0.154: * Item cost increased to 2610g from 2500g. * Combine cost increased to 600g from 490g. * Health increased to 400 from 300. V1.0.0.152: * Item cost reduced to 2500g from 2715g. * Combine cost reduced to 490g from 650g. * Mana reduced to 300 from 375. * Health reduced to 300 from 375. * Magic resist reduced to 45 from 50. * Passive cooldown changed to 25 seconds after not taking damage from champions instead of a flat 45 seconds. V1.0.0.146: * Now displays its cooldown on the item itself rather than with a buff. V1.0.0.113: * Shield refresh time increased to 45 seconds from 30. V1.0.0.107: * Health reduced to 375 from 450. * Mana reduced to 375 from 400. * Magic resistance reduced to 50 from 57. V1.0.0.94(b): * Will now only proc on cloned units if it was ready to activate when the clone was created. In other words, clones now sync their states to the main champion when created. V0.9.25.24: * Passive cooldown increased to 30 from 25. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Recipe changed: Now requires . May 15, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. May 9, 2009 Patch: Added * : ** Mid tier legendary Health / Mana / Magic Resist item. ** Unique passive: Block one negative spell every 25 seconds. }} Reference cs:Banshee's Veil de:Schleier der Todesfee fr:Voile de la Banshee pl:Całun Banshee zh:女妖面纱 Category:Health items Category:Legendary items Category:Magic resistance items Category:Mana items